Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In monitoring and surveillance systems, it is often necessary to monitor a scene from different perspectives. This is typically achieved by positioning multiple cameras at different positions and orientations throughout the scene. In some applications, it is advantageous to be able to track and map the positions of objects from the field of view of one camera to another. This is generally possible when the fields of view of the different cameras are overlapping or directly adjacent.
In vehicle and driver monitoring systems, the inventors have identified advantages in being able to map the gaze of the driver as viewed from a driver facing camera onto a forward facing road scene as viewed from a forward facing camera. To perform such a mapping procedure, it is necessary to know accurately the relative positions and orientations of each camera so that an accurate mapping or projection of the object position between each camera view can be performed. Unfortunately, the cameras in these systems have vastly different camera poses and do not have overlapping or adjacent fields of view.